Creature
by Skovko
Summary: Jimmy and Jey built a house together deep in the woods in a shared dream of studying the wild life and maybe discovering something new. A strange howl had Jey obsessed with finding what could make that sound. Nothing could have prepared the brothers for what they ended up finding. Jey is sure this is their ticket to money and fame while Jimmy warns Jey to tread lightly.
1. Captured

"What are you doing?" Jimmy asked.

He had just walked into the room with all the security equipment. Jey was watching the monitors that showed all the cameras they had placed around the woods. Some of them had been moved by Jey. He was on the hunt for something, the dream of finding something big, and Jimmy liked the idea too so he followed his brother.

"Do you remember that weird howl we heard a while back? The one we couldn't pinpoint on any animal?" Jey asked.  
"Yeah?" Jimmy looked at the screens. "Did you find it?"  
"Her," Jey smirked. "I found her."  
"Her?" Jimmy asked.  
"I kept moving the cameras around each night. I went further in everytime. And I fucking found her. You won't believe it when you see it," Jey said. "Wait, there she is."

He pointed eagerly at one of the screens. Jimmy's eyes grew wide. It looked like a woman but she had a long, slim tail and pointy ears. She walked around naked on two legs like a human but her eyes could clearly focus in the darkness like a nocturnal animal.

"What the hell?" Jimmy asked.  
"I know," Jey clapped his hands. "She is gonna make us famous."  
"How do you plan on capturing her? By flirting and making her go with you?" Jimmy chuckled.

A scream sounded through the screen as a net on the ground closed around her and hoisted her up in the air.

"Like that," Jey said victoriously. "Let's go. I don't know if she's got any skills to get out of it."

Jey grabbed his tranquilizer gun and ran out of there. Jimmy was hot on his brother's trail with a flashlight in his hand. They ran through the woods. That weird howl echoed through the night as they came closer.

"She's calling on someone," Jimmy said.

He stopped and shone the light on her. She went quiet and watched him through the net. He raised his free hand, trying to show her he wasn't a threat.

"Easy, girl. We won't hurt you," he said.

A small screech left her as the dart went into her neck. She had been focusing on Jimmy and the light so she hadn't seen Jey raise his tranquilizer gun and shoot her.

"Nap time," Jey said. "Let's cut her down and get her out of here before anyone or anything approaches."  
"Did you have to do that? I was trying to talk to her," Jimmy said.  
"Just shut up and cut her down!" Jey snarled.

They cut her down as fast as they could and carried her back to the house they had build. They carried her down in the basement and Jimmy stared at the cage down there. They had built the house together in a dream of studying the life in the woods and maybe discovering something new. The basement had been Jey's personal project and Jimmy hadn't been down there since it was built a long time ago.

"You planned for this, didn't you?" Jimmy asked.  
"Of course. It's soundproof too and the window is translucent glass so if anyone finds themselves out here for some strange reason, they won't see her," Jey said.  
"You could at least have put a mattress in here," Jimmy said.  
"She's used to the ground outside. She'll survive just fine on the floor," Jey said.  
"God, her skin is so hot. That must be how she survives naked outside in the cold," Jimmy said.

Jimmy put her down and took a look at the naked woman. He opened her eyes with his fingers to study them.

"Yellow eyes," he opened her mouth next. "And her corner teeth are fangs. What do you think? An experiment gone wrong or a new species?"  
"Whatever it is, she's gonna make us rich," Jey said.  
"Who are you gonna call about this finding?" Jimmy asked.  
"No one just yet. I wanna study her first. See what's in there inside her mind when she wakes up," Jey said.

Jimmy sighed and stood up. He walked out of the cage and Jey was there fast to close the door and lock it.

"You know this could might as well be some goddess stranded on earth," Jimmy said.  
"Right," Jey laughed.  
"Look at her, Jey!" Jimmy pointed. "Just fucking look at her! I'm warning you right now. You don't know what she is and you don't know what she's capable of. Tread lightly. We might have a super intelligent being on our hands and I'm pretty sure she'll be pissed off when she wakes up tomorrow."


	2. Say my name

She was still lying on her back next morning when Jimmy and Jey went down in the basement. Jimmy looked at her through the bars while Jey sighed in annoyance. He had been hoping to see her awake by now.

"We should have some food ready for her when she wakes up," Jimmy said.  
"I'll go make it. It's boring to stand here and watch," Jey said.

Jey walked upstairs again. Jimmy walked over to the table underneath the window and looked at some of Jey's notes. From what he could see, Jey had seemed rather upset with capturing her. He turned around and was surprised to find her standing up. Her almond shaped, yellow eyes were staring at him. He hadn't heard her get up and she hadn't made a sound to tell him she was awake.

"Hi," he said.

He walked as close to the bars as he dared. Just out of reach so she wouldn't grab him.

"I'm Jimmy," he introduced himself. "Do you have a name?"

She kept watching him without saying anything. He wasn't sure she could even speak.

"Jimmy," he pointed at himself. "Jimmy. Ah shit, you don't understand, do you? Wait, I got an idea."

He walked over to the table and grabbed pen and paper. He walked back to the cage and turned in an angle so she could see him write his name on the paper. She studied his every move, her eyes focusing on the paper as he wrote his name.

"Jimmy," he said again. "Here, you can have it."

He handed her the paper. She looked at it first and then slowly raised her hand to take it from him. Her finger traced the pattern of the letters. While she seemed lost in his name, he wrote down the entire alphabet on another piece of paper.

"Okay, this is the alphabet," he said.

He pointed at each letter while he told her how they were pronounced. He then handed her that paper too.

"I promise I won't hurt you. I just wanna talk to you," he said.

She didn't look at him. She was too busy tracing the pattern of each letter of the alphabet. He fought back a sigh and looked towards the window. He had no idea what to do or what they were even dealing with.

"Jimmy," his name came out slow and experimental.

He snapped his head back and looked at her.

"Yes, yes!" He smiled widely. "I'm Jimmy. My name is Jimmy."  
"Jimmy," she repeated.  
"Oh my god, you can speak. That's amazing," he said.  
"She's awake?" Jey asked from behind him.

Jimmy turned around to look at his brother who came down with a tray of food. Fried eggs, toast and bacon.

"She speaks, Jey. I think I just taught her to say my name," Jimmy said ecstatically.  
"She talks?" Jey chuckled.

Jey walked up next to Jimmy. Jimmy looked at her again while pointing at Jey.

"That's Jey. Jey. Can you say his name too?" He asked.

Her soft eyes turned hard. It was a clear refusal.

"I don't think she likes you that much," Jimmy laughed.  
"Whatever!" Jey said annoyed. "Tell her to stick her hands through the bars and chain her so I can get the food inside."  
"Hey girl, can you do that? We won't hurt you. Can you stick your hands through the bars?" Jimmy asked.

She tilted her head and looked at him confused. It was in that moment he was dead sure that she had never heard humans speak before which made it that much more astounding how easy she had said his name. He had been right the night before. They had an intelligent being on their hands.

"Like this," he raised his hands and put them through the bars.  
"Careful!" Jey hissed.  
"I don't think she'll hurt me," Jimmy said.

She looked at Jimmy's hands and then raised her own hands and put them through the bars. Jimmy raised a finger to tell her to keep standing like that. He hurried to the table and grabbed the handcuffs on them. He went back to her and cuffed her through the bars. Her eyes turned sad in that moment and she looked at him as if she was searching for an answer.

"Easy, girl. I already promised you that we won't hurt you," he said.

Jey unlocked the cage and went inside. Not once did she acknowledge his presence in the cage. She kept looking at Jimmy and then down at the pen he still had in his hands.

"Do you want this?" He asked. "You can have it in a minute."  
"So she can stab us?" Jey asked.  
"If you want her to stay calm, work with her. Not against her," Jimmy said.  
"She's just a fucking animal who's gonna make us rich," Jey said.  
"No, she's not," Jimmy said. "She's so much more and you know that. You already fear and respect her like I do. You just refuse to show it."

Jey slammed the door to the cage so hard that she jumped in surprise. She still didn't look at him though. He locked the cage and Jimmy finally freed her.

"Sorry," he said. "Here you go."

He handed her the pen as promised. She took it from him and sat down next to the tray of food. She sniffed the food and pushed the toast away before digging into the running egg yolk. There was nothing graceful about it when she started eating. Like an animal feasting on a prey.

"Let's give her some privacy," Jimmy said.  
"That's disgusting!" Jey snarled. "Where are your manners?"  
"Jey, upstairs!" Jimmy growled. "Give her some fucking privacy, you idiot!"


	3. Purring and growling

Jimmy and Jey walked down in the basement an hour later. Jey rolled his eyes and let out a sound of annoyance at the puddle in the corner of the cage.

"She fucking peed on the floor," Jey said.  
"Did you expect her to hold it in forever? You didn't give her a bucket or anything," Jimmy said.  
"Whatever," Jey said.

He walked back up the stairs and came back 5 minutes later with a bucket of water and a mop.

"Hands," he said.

Jimmy lifted his hands but before he could show her what he wanted, she stuck her hands through the bars again.

"I think she understood you," he said.  
"Really?" Jey seemed to light up. "Hi, I'm Jey. Can you say my name?"

She looked at Jimmy while he handcuffed her.

"Jimmy," she said.  
"That's right, I'm Jimmy," he said.  
"And I'm Jey," Jey said.  
"Jimmy," she repeated.  
"I really don't think she likes you," Jimmy chuckled.  
"Bitch!" Jey muttered.

Jey unlocked the cage, walked inside and started cleaning the floor. Meanwhile Jimmy studied her long nails that looked like sharp claws. They probably came in handy out in the wild. He ran his fingers over the top of her hands. A faint purring reached him and he looked up at her.

"She purrs," he said.  
"She what?" Jey looked up. "Wait, I hear it too."

He walked towards her and her purr changed into a growl. A warning growl that grew in volume the closer he got.

"Stop," Jimmy said. "You're scaring her."  
"What the fuck is she gonna do?" Jey taunted.  
"Don't be a dick," Jimmy said.

Jey took another step and she started baring her teeth.

"Damn it, Jey, stop it!" Jimmy said.  
"Or what?" Jey asked.

He stepped up behind her and grabbed her hair before she could turn her head and bite him. Her growling turned into a full blown snarl. He pushed her up against the bars, pressing her face into the cold metal.

"What are you gonna about it, bitch? You're nothing but a fucking animal, and you will respect me!" He yelled.

He yelped in surprise when Jimmy yanked him off her. He hadn't seen his brother run into the cage. Jimmy yanked Jey out of the cage and pushed him towards the stairs.

"Enough!" Jimmy yelled. "Get the fuck out of here and get your anger under control!"

Jey stomped up the stairs and Jimmy turned his focus to the woman inside the cage again. She was yanking on the cuffs, still growling, clearly trying to get free. He quickly closed the door and locked it before moving over where she was cuffed to the bars.

"Easy, girl," he held up his hands. "It's me. It's Jimmy. I'm not gonna hurt you."

He reluctantly moved his hand forward, scared he might lose it in a second if she got her fangs into it. She stopped baring her teeth but the growling could still be heard low in her throat. He gently placed his hand on her head and ran his fingers through her hair. After a few seconds the growling stopped. She closed her eyes and purred again.

"That's it. Good girl. He's gone. It's just you and me. I'm gonna release you now," he said.

He uncuffed her and she moved back in the cage. She picked up a piece of paper from the floor and walked towards him. His name that he had written earlier was on the side turned to him. She turned the paper around and he looked at the letters she had written.

"Qeesil," she said.  
"That's your name?" He asked.

She pointed at herself.

"Qeesil," she repeated and then pointed at him. "Jimmy."  
"Holy shit, you taught yourself how to spell in an hour?" He asked. "I knew it. You're fucking intelligent."  
"Jimmy. Good man," she said.  
"Wow," he said.  
"Jey. Bad man," she said.  
"No, he's not bad. He's just got a shorter fuse than me," he defended his brother.  
"Bad man," she repeated.  
"No, you just gotta get to know him," he said.

She took a few steps back, turned around and sat down on the floor with her back against him. He couldn't help but chuckle at how childish it looked. Like a kid not getting her way.

"I'm not gonna agree with you just because you give me the silent treatment," he said. "He's my brother. My twin. You can't make me turn on him like that. And he's really not that bad. You'll see."

She didn't respond at all. She just kept sitting there. He walked over to the table and grabbed a handful of papers. He pushed them through the bars, hoping she would see it as a peace offering if she had something to write on now that she was learning to talk and write.

"I'm gonna give you some space," he said. "I'll be back with lunch later."


	4. Family

To Jimmy's surprise she hadn't moved since he had left her. She was still sitting on the exact same spot with her back turned against the bars.

"She is pissed off," Jey chuckled lowly.  
"Qeesil," Jimmy called softly. "We brought lunch."

She didn't respond. She kept sitting there like an angry child.

"Come on, girl. You gotta eat," Jimmy said.  
"Forget it. If she wants to starve, let her starve," Jey said.  
"Shut up!" Jimmy hissed at Jey. "Qeesil, I need your hands. Just for a minute. We'll leave you alone afterwards again."

She got up from her spot, walked over to him and stuck her hands through the bars. She didn't look happy at all while he cuffed her.

"Good girl," he said.

Jey unlocked the cage and walked inside. She looked towards the window and then back at Jimmy with longing in her eyes.

"Are there more of you out there? Do you have a family?" He asked.  
"Family," she repeated the word.  
"Yeah, like me and Jey. We're brothers. Do you have someone?" He asked.

She looked at the window again and nodded.

"How do you communicate if you don't talk?" He asked.

She looked back at him and then moved her head forward enough for her to be able to touch her temple with her fingers.

"Wow," he said. "You read each other's minds?"  
"Mind control?" Jey piped up.  
"Sure, she'll have you dance like a monkey soon," Jimmy chuckled.  
"You're an idiot," Jey sulked.  
"And you're a dick," Jimmy said.

Jey placed the tray down on the floor, walked back out, closed the door and locked it again. Jimmy uncuffed her and she turned around again. She didn't even look at the tray. She went back to the spot she had been sitting on when they got down there, and she sat down again.

"Just like any other woman," Jey chuckled.  
"Qeesil," Jimmy tried. "Come on, girl. Eat. Just a little bit."

She still refused to even look at the tray.

"I don't wanna force feed you," Jimmy said. "At least eat an egg. Just one."

She leaned to the side and grabbed the tray. It made a loud sound as it slid across the floor. She still didn't look at it. She picked up one of the hard boiled eggs and threw it at the wall.

"What the hell?" Jey laughed.  
"Okay, now you're being naughty on purpose," Jimmy said.  
"How old is she? 5?" Jey asked.

She threw another egg at the wall.

"Okay, okay, we get it. You're mad," Jimmy said.  
"Let's just fucking go. She'll get around when her stomach starts to hurt," Jey said.  
"You're right," Jimmy sighed. "Please, Qeesil, just eat something. You can't stay mad forever and you can't starve yourself either. It's not healthy."  
"Leave her alone all afternoon. Nothing like isolation to make people more biddable," Jey said.


	5. Home

Jimmy placed a skillet on the stove. He was about to cook steaks for dinner. He picked up one of the uncooked steaks and put it on the plate.

"I think we messed up with those eggs. She eats everything raw out in nature," he said.  
"You're probably right," Jey said.

A loud howl tore through the walls and into the house. They both looked out the window. The sun had just set. Another howl joined the first one.

"Fuck!" Jey said. "There's more of them out there and they're awake now."  
"They're looking for her. She's their family," Jimmy said.  
"Do you think they can smell her in here?" Jey said.  
"I don't know," Jimmy answered. "Maybe we should let her go, Jey. She's almost human and..."  
"She's a fucking animal!" Jey cut Jimmy off. "And she's ours! She's my ticket to fame and fortune, and you're not ruining that for me!"

Jey grabbed the plate with the raw steak and walked towards the basement. Jimmy followed behind. When they got down there, she was pacing the cage. Her eyes constantly moved to the window.

"She knows they're out there searching for her," Jimmy said.  
"How? She can't hear them down here," Jey said.  
"That mind thing maybe? Or maybe just instinct now darkness has fallen?" Jimmy suggested.  
"If they get in here, shoot to kill. We only need her alive," Jey said. "Qeesil! Hands!"

She banged her hands on the bars in front of him and he jumped back in shock.

"Easy, girl. It's just dinner. Look, it's raw meat," Jimmy said. "Come on, girl, be good for me. I'm trying here but you gotta try with me."

She let out a growl in Jey's direction and then turned her focus to Jimmy. She stuck her hands through the bars and he cuffed her. Jey unlocked the cage and walked inside with the tray. He looked down at the tray from lunch. It had been turned upside down and all the food was out on the floor.

"Go up and start on our dinner. I'll clean up here," Jey said.  
"Are you sure?" Jimmy asked.  
"The mop and water are still here. I'll get it done," Jey said.  
"You're gonna uncuff her afterwards, right?" Jimmy asked.  
"How cruel do you think I am?" Jey looked at Jimmy. "Of course I am."

Jimmy nodded and walked upstairs. Jey listened for a few seconds until he was sure Jimmy was gone. He then pulled out a knife and showed it to her.

"This is a knife. Do you know what it does? It draws blood. Let me explain to you exactly what it can do," he said.

Jimmy had heated the skillet and just put the steaks on them. Something felt off about the whole deal. Something about Jey being down there alone with her. Another howl tore through the night and he looked out through the window. This wasn't right to him. She should be out there with her kind. What they were doing to her was wrong. He pushed the skillet away from the heat and walked towards the basement.

He opened the door to the staircase. A sound like a wounded animal hit him and he hurried down the stars. His jaw dropped at the sight that met him. Somehow Jey had gotten her down on her stomach. She was still cuffed to the bars. Jey was on top of her. He had a hand in her hair, pushing her head down into the floor. His pants and boxershorts were pulled down. His naked ass was on display, his hips moving up and down. He was raping her and she was crying like an animal in fear of dying.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jimmy screamed.  
"Do you have any idea how good it feels with how hot she is? If you think her skin is burning, wait until you feel her insides," Jey said.  
"Get off her!" Jimmy screamed.  
"Relax, brother. She's yours in a minute," Jey said.

Jimmy ran into the cage and grabbed Jey's t-shirt.

"Get the fuck off her!" Jimmy screamed.

Jimmy pulled Jey up and punched him in the face. Jey fell backwards and landed on his ass. Jimmy turned his focus to Qeesil. He fell down on his knees and uncuffed her.

"I'm so sorry, Qeesil. I'm so fucking sorry," he said.

Jey stood up behind him and pulled his pants back up. He still had the knife in his hand that Jimmy hadn't noticed. He was angry. His own twin had just chosen this being over him. He moved in behind Jimmy and gritted his teeth. Jimmy stood back up and turned around to face his brother. He still hadn't noticed the knife but he felt it as it went into his side.

"What the...? Jey?" Jimmy asked confused.

He fell to the side and grabbed the bars. He placed a hand over his side and looked at it afterwards. There was blood all over it. A loud cat-like growl sounded and Qeesil flew by him. She jumped on Jey and both of them tumbled out of the cage and out on the floor. Her long nails clawed at his stomach, tearing it open and pulling out his intestines in a gory mess.

"Qeesil, stop. Please," Jimmy begged.

He staggered out of the cage still with a hand on his side. He felt dizzy and fell down on the floor. He felt her hand on him as she pushed him over on his back. She pulled his t-shirt up and looked at the stab wound. She leaned forward and he reached for her to stop her. She grabbed his wrist and gave him one hard look that told him to lie still and accept it. He felt her warm tongue run over his wound. It burned at first and the suddenly it started feeling better. He raised his head and couldn't believe what he was seeing. The wound was slowly closing thanks to her spit.

"You are a goddess," he said. "You must be."

She didn't respond to that. She just watched him as he quickly healed. Jey's pain filled voice reached them. He was struggling to keep alive.

"Jey," Jimmy said.

He turned on his side and reached for his brother.

"No!" She snapped.

She slammed Jimmy back down on his back with her hands on his shoulders, straddled him and stared him down. She let go of one shoulder and pointed a sharp nail at his chest.

"Good man live," she pointed at Jey. "Bad man die."

A final gasp for breath sounded from Jey and then he went silent. Tears started running out of Jimmy's eyes. She looked up at the window again. He knew she could feel her family out there.

"Go," he whispered. "I'm sorry for what we did."

She kept her eyes on the window as she stood up. She stepped over Jey, jumped up on the desk and hurled her body through the window. The glass splintered and fell down on the floor.

Jimmy looked out in the night from his spot on the floor. He could hear them howl for her. Her voice joined in. She was howling loudly at first but it got lower for each step she took away from the house, until it finally went silent. He closed his eyes, tears still running down his cheeks. She was home where she belonged.


End file.
